The Four Pokemon
by Electricity-Raichu
Summary: No Ash is in this one, folks. When Rye and Lev met two Pokemon, troubles started to turn on them, and so did love! What will happen to them?(contains Pokemon love)
1. Prologue

_Rai: Hiya! I created this new story! It's new, so please review! ;) Have a nice time reading it!_

Pokemon were no longer treasured. Even the legendaries weren't treated as an 'important creature'. They were so common in the past, that people forget how precious, how good they were. Nowadays, people just like, oh, I accidentally killed a Pokemon while driving back home…oh well. It's just a Pokemon. It's nothing special. Pokemon Trainers become less and less caring and didn't treat their Pokemon well. In this world, a small, yellow blur breezed pass, followed by a brown and white blur, and skidded into a small alleyway.

A few minutes passed, slowly, a small female Pikachu crept out of the hole. Her name is Rye. Silently, Rye sneaked back into the hole. It was actually she and Lev's small home. You just head down the alleyway, turn towards the wooden gate on the right, and slip into the hole. After slipping out again, you'll find a small patch of grass field. On the right is a thing that somewhat looked like a little hut. It's complicated, but Lev and Rye managed to memorize the whole route and went back to their home safe and sound every time.

"Hey, Lev, we can come out now," said Rye. She was different than other Pikachus. She was half shiny, due to her mother's a normal Raichu and her Dad's a shiny Raichu. Her fur color is medium-yellow. Her tail is a bit longer than normal Pikachu tails, and she somehow can learn all the Pikachu moves a Pikachu can AND some extra moves, like Icy Wind. Rye's determined, and will not give up easily.

"Rye, are you sure Team Aqua weren't chasing us now?" asked Lev nervously. She is an Eevee, and she's a normal one. But she was trained in the past, so that she had some higher stats than a usual Eevees. Lev wasn't as active and sporty as Rye, but she likes to fight when she has to. Lev and Rye climbed out of their little territory, and sneaked outside, towards the park. The sun will set soon, and they had to hurry. Sometimes high school kids like to hang around the park before taking late-night taxi rides home. Rye relaxed, lightened her body and used her agility to race up the hill, so that she can have an eagle's view of the whole park. Just in case any high-school kids were still hanging around. Rye started to use quick attack and used agility again, so that she's at full speed. BAM!! She hit into someone, and she plummeted on the floor, due to the impact. Opening her eyes, she looked up, and saw a rather handsome, but cute-looking Charmander rubbing his head.

"Oww…." The Charmander said. He looked up to Rye. "Next time, watch where you're going, K?" said Charmander with a sigh. Before Rye could answer, an Umbreon used faint attack and came to the Charmander's side. Lev also arrived and stayed at Rye's side.

Rye stared at them. The charmander is really charming, cool and cute, but she knew they could be bad guys. She immediately got into a fighting stance, and so did Lev. "What do you want?" hissed Rye warningly. She puffed up her backside fur, so that she'll look stronger, madder and tougher. Sparks started to sizzle on her cheeks. She electrified her body with a large amount of electricity, and charged towards them.


	2. Flaron and Shade

_Rai: Yeah, the first chapter is kinda short. So, this chapter is going to be longer! _

Chapter 2: Flaron and Shade

As Rye charged towards them, the umbreon did a faint attack to avoid it, and the cute charmander dodged it by jumping up and doing a summersault. Rye tried to calm herself down. _Rye, hey girl, calm down! You could do some serious damage to them!_ Calming down slowly, she slowed her steps, and stopped abruptly. Umbreon saw this as an opening, and used his bite attack on her side.

"Ahh!" screamed Rye. She fell down, but quickly got up again, trying not to look at her wound, which was bleeding. Lev saw this, and used quick attack on Umbreon. Rye squeezed her cheeks and shocked him. The umbreon cried out and started to use Night Shade, but charmander stopped it, and shook his head lightly.

"Shade, it's no use fighting like this," He said. "At least don't fight without me…" His sentence was cut off as Rye whimpered a little, but struggled to act tough. The bite attack had gotten a critical hit, and her side is hurting like crazy.

"What are you staring at?" demanded Rye. She was about to use quick attack on them when she fell on her side again.

"Don't get up," cried charmander. "I'll see if there are any potions nearby."

"NO, you don't have to!" said Rye, struggling to stand up. She'd remembered that her dad had once taught her a move – recover. But she didn't 100 remember how to use it. _Well, just try,_ she thought. Rye closed her eyes, and focused her mind on her wound. Gradually, her wound began to seal up, and stopped bleeding, not even leaving a scar. Charmander and Umbreon just stood there with their jaws dropped to their feet.

"B-but a Pikachu can't learn recover, not even by breeding!" gasped charmander.

"Do you have a special way to learn it?" asked Umbreon.

"Well, I –––" began Rye, but was cut short by a TR (Team Rocket) member.

"Hey! Pokemon! Four of them! A rare pikachu, eevee, charmander and Umbreon!" he shouted excitedly.

Soon, the second Team Rocket member arrived. She was wearing a Team Rocket uniform, the one Cassidy had, while the Male Team Rocket had a uniform just like Butch's. A/N_I'm trying not to describe too much !_

"Wa? I thought Pokemon weren't valuable anymore?" exclaimed Lev.

"Ha! Don't think that because you're speaking your puny poke language doesn't mean I don't understand it! Joe and I, Janet, wore some Poke translators!" Janet, the Female TR member, smirked.

"Oh…" grumbled Rye. "So, you wanna fight?"

"More than liked!" shouted Joe, the male TR member. "Go, Houndoom, Golduck, Seviper!" He threw out three pokeballs, and out came a rather muscular houndoom and Golduck, while the Seviper looked terrifying.

"HA! Calcium's and Protein's help really are helpful!" said Joe proudly.

"Vileplume, Fearow, Raticate! Time to battle!" shouted Joe, throwing out her pokeballs. Out came a proud Vileplume, a nasty-looking Fearow and Raticate.

"I thought TR was just a bunch of useless trainers," squeaked Lev, a little taken back.

"We're TR elites! One of those strongest Team Rocket members!" reasoned Janet.

"Well, guess we'll have to end _our_ fight to fight these clowns," suggested Umbreon. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Shade." He added hastily.

"My name's Flaron," said charmander.

"I'm Rye," replied Rye, blushing at Flaron a little.

"And I'm Lavender, Lev for short," said Lev lastly.

"Shut up already and fight!" shrieked Janet, annoyed with their 'name introductions'.

"You said it!" smiled Rye determinedly, staring at the Fearow. _That is the first one I'm going to shock_, she thought, smirking. She had the type advantage.

"Okay, Vileplume, Stun Spore on that Pikachu! Fearow, Drill peck that rodent too! Raticate, use your hyper fang on that thing!" Janet ordered, trying to focus on Rye. As her pokemon attacked, Rye dodged the Stun Spores, somersaulted to dodge drill peck, and used agility to dodge Hyper Fang.

"Whoa…she's good," exclaimed Charmander.

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower on Charmander! Golduck, Use your water gun on that weak Eevee! And YOU, Seviper, glare them all!" commanded Joe. The three pokemon avoided Seviper's glance, while Lev dodged Golduck's water gun and bit him on the back. Flaron used his own Flamethrower and blocked Houndoom's flamethrower and used slash on Houndoom, which howled in pain afterwards. Shade used Night Shade on Seviper and sent it flying to Pluto.

"Ugh…Seviper return!" shouted Joe, recalling his fainted Snake pokemon. Shade smirked. That Team Rocket member must've caught that Seviper not long ago. It was only at Level. 20.

"Whoa!" Rye said as she barely dodged a Wing Attack. Jumping on Fearow's back, she released a powerful Thunderbolt attack, causing it to faint immediately. _One down, two to go!_ She thought. The then used mega punch and thunder punch on Raticate, causing to be paralyzed and faint. "Whew…" Rye puffed, fanning herself with her little paw. Just as she turned around, Vileplume used Acid on her. "Ahh!!" she screamed, as those horrible things stung her body severely. Not even letting Rye rest, Vileplume used Stun Spore, paralyzing Rye.

"Help!!" screamed Rye sharply, and Flaron turned around. Growling, he scratched Vileplume, and in return got paralyzed too.

"Ugh…ah…can't move…" he growled. While the two were paralyzed, Vileplume looked both ways. Shade and Lev were busy on Houndoom and Golduck. Vileplume stored in sunlight, and let out its powerful Solar Beam at Rye and Flaron.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Flaron and Rye as the light beam hit them full force. After taking the damage of the attack, they both fell to the ground. Flaron was severly hurt, and paralyzed, but not out. He had a resistance towards Grass type moves. Flaron looked over and Rye, and gasped.

"Rye! Rye, wake up! Hey, are you listening? Wake up!" He said, struggling to stand up and shaking Rye, trying to get her up. But it didn't do much effort, Rye was still unconscious.

"HEY! Janet! A victim! A pokemon! It's fainted, and the other one looked severely hurt!" Joe exclaimed, realizing that Rye is unconscious.

"Huh? Okay! Houndoom, use your smoke screen attack!" Janet called out. Houndoom did as it was called, and released a lot of smoke from its mouth, leaving Lev and Shade coughing.

"Quick, while the two healthy ones are stuck, let's get this Pikachu and Charmander out of here," Janet explained to her partner.

Hearing this, Flaron growled at them, though paralyzed, stood up and opened his arms out, protecting Rye's unconscious body.

"You are hurting no one!" he demanded confidently.

"Well, thanks for—umm, is that Pikachu a female?" asked Joe. Janet sweat dropped, and nodded. Joe grinned, and continued. "Well, as I was saying, thanks for playing hero and protecting your girlfriend, but we'll have to take—"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" shrieked Flaron, furious.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Joe. "We'll have to take HER back to our Headquarters. And—" Joe stopped in his tracks, noticing Rye's color and body more carefully.

"What?" asked Janet, surprised by her partner's actions.

"T-this….c-could this be a…" stammered Joe shakily, and excitedly. "A….a shiny Pikachu?"

"WHAT?" Janet shrieked, and picked Rye up immediately, before Flaron could react. "Nah…it's half-shiny, but it's better than nothing," smiled Janet, her eyes gleaming at Rye greedily.

"You rockets are taking Rye nowhere," Flaron said confidently.

"Oh yeah?" scowled Joe. He punched Flaron in the stomach, knocking air out of his lungs, and slammed him towards the wall.

"Wagh…pant…" breathed Flaron. As Joe was about was about to punch him on the face, Flaron used his flamethrower and scotched him.

"YOU!" shouted Joe angrily. He kicked Flaron between his groins.

"AHHH!" screamed Flaron, clutching his groins. Grinning, Joe punched him, seized his throat and threw him to the ground. Flaron cried in agony.

"Want some more? Sure you do!" said Joe, kicking Flaron like rubbish. He stepped on Flaron's back, and stomped on it.

"WAH! AH…….." cried Flaron, and he fainted.

"Now we have a charmander too!" screamed Joe happily.

Janet and Joe picked up Flaron and Rye, threw them in a metal cage and drove off.

"Vileplume, use sweet scent!" ordered Janet.

"Houndoom, Raticate, tackle!" said Joe.

The two pokemon obeyed, and vileplume used sweet scent, lowering Shade and Lev's evasion, and Houndoom and Raticate knocked them with a tackle.

"Great, let's get out of here now!" shouted Janet, recalling Joe and her pokemon.

They drove off, and Lev and Shade sprang on their feet. The tackle didn't really hurt much.

"W-where are they?" asked Lev.

"Don't worry, we can follow the smell of the sweet scent," said Shade thoughtfully. Nodding, Lev and Shade ran off, going to rescue their friends.

_Oh no! Flaron and Rye's been captured! Will they make it? And will Shade and Lev rescue them? Will Rye regain conscious, and will Flaron survive through Joe's torture? Let's find out on chapter 3!_


End file.
